


What the hell did I do? (I'm the life of the party)

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, They become friends, lonely Awsten, mentions of drinking, semi-alcoholic geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: Parties suck, but maybe this one was ok.
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 4





	What the hell did I do? (I'm the life of the party)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic I ever wrote and it’s terrible, I constantly go back and edit this so uh yeah. 
> 
> Title from ‘Life Of The Party’ by All Time Low

_'Why the fuck did I come here?'_ Awsten thought to himself. _'I literally don't know anyone apart from Jawn and of course, he left me. Asshole'_

He sighed and managed to weave his way through the crowds of people, luckily getting minimal drinks split on him, and arrived upstairs where it was a bit quieter. The first room he entered was, let's just say 'occupied'. Weirdly, the bathroom wasn't and he entered, sitting down on the side of the bathtub. He opened up his phone, ready to text his mom to pick him up, Jawn was meant to be taking him home but since he's was nowhere to be found that plan had fallen through. Awsten looked down at the drink he was given before pouring it away. He hated drinking, he really didn't understand why people did it for enjoyment. Plus, it tasted disgusting. He could still hear the music blaring downstairs, although it was luckily more muffled. Suddenly, the entrance of someone else made him jump

"Oh shit sorry," the boy said, before backing out

"It-its fine" Awsten stuttered slightly, "I was just hiding" he blushed "I-I can go"

"No no, it's fine" the boy replied, "You mind if I join you?"

Awsten shrugged "If-if you want"

They sat in silence for a few moments, the pounding sound of music still going downstairs

"Well, it's the life of the party up here," he said smirking and Awsten giggled

He boy sat down next to him, slightly smelling of alcohol "I'm Geoff"

"Awsten" he replied, "So, why don't you want to be downstairs?"

Geoff shrugged "It's not really my thing, parties"

"Neither" Awsten replied, looking down at his feet "You're still drinking though?"

Geoff nodded "Any chance to get drunk" he replied, only half-joking

"How's that going?"

"I gave up halfway through, I should probably start again". Awsten looked into his striking blue eyes before blushing "So why are you hiding up here?" he asks

"I can't find my friend"

"What's his name?"

"Jawn"

"Rocha?" Geoff questions and Awsten nods "Yeah I saw him leave with a girl like 20 minutes ago".

Awsten rolled his eyes "Asshole" and Geoff smiled "I should probably go then, my moms picking me up"

"I'll walk you down" he replied and stood up alongside Awsten

"No, it's fine, really"

"I don't mind, I need some fresh air anyway"

Both boys descended the stairs, dodging people left, right and center. Awsten spotted a familiar black car further down the road and turned round to say bye to Geoff

"Thanks for walking me down," Awsten said, smiling as a red flush coated his cheeks

"It's so problem" Geoff replied and he scuffed his feet "Can I um get your number or something? Just in case you need someone to hide with again"

Awsten giggled and nodded, before handing Geoff his phone so that he could put his number in

"Bye," Awsten said smiling and waving, before turning around

_Maybe that wasn't so bad after all._


End file.
